Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Hundred Years War
by Cyanosis the Numeric Dragonair
Summary: What would have happened if Dooku and Grievous survived? This story explores that possibility. There is also two main plots, not just one. So I'll be doing alternate chapters. Enjoy this possibly chaotic story from beginning to end, if you so please! Readers OCs are allowd, I just need character details in either reviews or Private Messaging.
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival, Republic POV

**This is a completely independent timeline, only related to one story by the main characters name: Aria. So let us enjoy this Clone Wars based Story! This story will also be a test of how I'd fare as a screenwriter.**

Anakin Skywalker, and Ahsoka Tano, were busy heading to their next training session in the temple when Anakin felt something was off.

Anakin: "Snips, do you feel that? Something isn't right."

Snips(Ahsoka Tano): "I feel it too. It's like its coming from nearby..." She started walking towards where she sensed it, but Anakin stopped her.

Anakin: "This could be dangerous. Let me take the lead." Ahsoka pouted but allowed him to. After a few left corners, they arrived at the source: a supposedly empty room.

Anakin ignited his blade. "Stand back Ahsoka." He then sliced the door panel, and it opened. The room was dusty, as it hadn't been used since the Old Republic. (3000 BBY*) He then walked inside, and turned on the lights. it flickered before coming on fully, and he jumped back a bit. He had nearly stepped on a young woman about Ahsoka's age!

After a few moments of staring, he came to the conclusion that she was asleep- and as strong as, if not stronger than, Master Yoda in the Force. He turned off his lightsaber and walked back out. "Snips, can you keep an eye on this room? I need to inform the council." Snips: "Sure, Master Skywalker!" She walked inside and laid back on the bunk before noticing the occupant.

A few hours later...

Mace Windu: "So you're saying that a previously unoccupied and abandoned dormitory room had a yound woman around your apprentice's age? Have you been trying spice?"

Anakin: "Why would I try spice? Besides the point, she's strong in the force - and wasnt there previously. I can bring her up here if you want physical evidence. Ahsoka is watching her right now."

Master Minch Yoda: "Interesting, this development is. Investigate myself, I must."

Saesee Tiin: "Are you sure this is a wise idea, Master Yoda? For all we know of the mysterious woman, she could be a Sith Lord from eons past. Let me go instead."

Yoda: "For once, the Force is clear. Go myself, I must. To her, you must lead me, Anakin."

Anakin didn't object as Yoda joined him on the elevator to the council chambers, and together, they went to the formerly abandoned dormitory...

**And thus begins the journey of Aria... If i get enough comments saying people don't like this style of writing I'll stop it. Anyways, Adios!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Arrival, CIS POV

**In this chapter, the CIS perspective is explored. Darth Sidious, aka Sheev Palpatine, died of old age before the clone wars in this timeline. He looked like a raisin anyways. Dooku controls the CIS now, and Asajj Ventress in this is known as Darth Exodius. On with the show!**

Darth Tyrannus (Count Dooku) opened his eyes. Something- or someone- had just entered the Force. But how was that possible? Something was wrong here...

He quickly composed himself. Chances were it was another Force sensitive baby of some exotic species. Nothing to be concerned about...

Darth Exodius entered Dooku's chambers, ending his reverie. Asajj Ventress: "My apologies, master. I did not mean to disrupt your meditation."

Dooku sighed. "There was no need, Ventress, as I couldn't bring myself back to meditation anyways. Someone, or something, just entered the Force. I sense it is coming from Coruscant."

"Do you need me to sneak past the blockade there, as I have done before?"

"No need, my apprentice. Chances are it is yet another Force-sensitive child who we have no qualms with. But that is not what you are here for, is it?"

"News from Bespin, Master. The battle is not going as anticipated. The Republic had placed a Planetary Turbolaser on the surface, making any real blockade impossible as they are heavily entrenched around the cannon. Every ti-"

"I have heard enough, Ventress. Relay the order that the bombers are to lay waste to the Republic defenses. We will need the Tibanna to run our war economy."

"Understood master." She hurried off to carry out her master's orders, and he returned to his contemplations...

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3: Aria's Awakening

**And thus we begin the next part of this story from the Republic's perspective!**

Aria slowly woke up, blinking away the blurriness. Last she remembered, she was on some kind of slaving vessel, and then she blacked out. She felt clouded, confused. But that soon faded as she looked around.

Aria: "A medical ward?... Where am I?..."

Anakin, Yoda, and Ahsoka heard this from a few wards away, and walked over to hers. She was trying to sit up, but the MD series droid wasn't having it.

Anakin: "MD-48, Let her sit up. Even if she's still partially sedated, we have many questions for her."

MD-48: "Jedi Skywalker, she isn't fully recovered. Even if we were to keep her sedated, she might-"

Anakin used the Force to turn off the Medical droid as Aria sat up and took in the sight

Yoda: "Greetings, young one. A long journey you had?" Aria nodded, stil confused. "The Temple of the Jedi, you are at."

Ahsoka: "Would you mind giving us your name?"

Aria seemed hesitant. "It's... Aria..."

Yoda: "Strong in the Force, you are. Origins, I must know."

Aria shook her head. "I don't remember anything before having been put on a slave ship... Then I blacked out and woke up here..."

Anakin: "That's an interesting excuse. Try harder and you might convince me."

Yoda chuckled in his little way. "Skywalker, Strong in the Force, you may be, but not able to see truth, you are."

Anakin: "So you're saying you believe her. Are you sure you're right about this?"

Yoda: "Come, young one, Aria."

Aria seemed even more confused and hesitant. "So you're all telepaths?... Fine, I'll follow you, little green xenos who I have no name of." She got up and followed him, still in her bed dress common in medical wards...


	4. Chapter 4: Becoming a True Jedi

Master Yoda led Aria to the area where the Jedi had their robes tailored. The droid measured her sizes, concluded there was a robe for her, and put it on her.

Aria: "Master Yoda, might I ask why this is necessary?"

"Yoda: "To be a Jedi, look the part, you must. Next, your lightsaber, we must build."

Aria: "Alright then... Though I have one question. Given what little I know of the Jedi, will I be assigned a Master?"

Yoda chuckled again. "Your Master, you are with. Appearances are decieving, no?" Aria shrugged and followed him to where they were going to build her lightsaber.

They arrived at the construction room, where the ancient droid that helped construct many a lightsaber was waiting. On a tray was a pair of crystals that felt all too familiar to her... they were red, and shimmered with a violent aura.

Mysterious Droid: "Hello there! You must be my newest client! Come, have a seat." Aria did so, and couldn't help but admire the amount of lightsaber parts as the droid explained how lightsabers functioned, and the different parts that were needed.

Aria then focused her energies on what her lightsaber would be, and a special blade was created due to it. A double-bladed lightsaber. When she ignited it, the blade was orange- a pair of Chaos lightsaber crystals.

Yoda: "Odd, you seem. Train well, under me, you will. Then, a Jedi Knight, you will become." Aria just nodded as she admired her blade. If she looked at it from a certain angle, she could see a rainbow in the blade...


	5. Chapter 5: Darth Devius - First Mission

Two months later, after constant training...

Aria was dreaming... of the possible futures in the Force... Before arriving in some odd place in the Force. "Huh?... I was free flowing. What's happening?..." ?: "Enter the trees..." Aria blinked, and her surroundings refined themselves. She was in a massive forest... Endor. That's how it felt in the Force. In front of her was a dense set of trees. It seemed ominous... But inside was what felt like a Force nexus. She hesitantly walked inside... inside the clearing in the trees was a golden helmet of sorts. ?: "Finally... Freedom from the Force... I've been trappd for so long and now I'm free!" Aria: "Who are you!?" The helmet began floating as a monstrous being formed behind it, coated in golden painted armor forged from Zillo Beast scales. ?: "You just unwittingly released... Darth Devius."

She woke up with a start and grabbed her lightsaber when she heard the door to her quarters open. Yoda: "Calm, my apprentice. What troubles you?" Aria: "I just had... some kind of physical... I don't even know what happened." Yoda: "Discard your troubles for now, you must. A mission for you, I have." Aria completely forgot about her dream as her face lit up in childlike glee. Yoda: "Trouble at Troydaria, there is. Sepratist blockade. Liberate the planet, you must." Aria: "Might I ask what forces I'll be assigned?" Yoda: "Five Venators, three fourths the assigned fighter complement. Needed elsewhere, the other fighter craft are." Aria hurriedly got dressed herself - she was only in her underclothes - and ran to her fighter. Obi-wan walked up next to Yoda. Obi-wan: "Are you sure thats wise? She's only two months into training." Yoda: "Yes, yes. But rigorous training it was. More intense than others, hmm?" Obi-wan: "I hope you're right in trusting her judgement..."


	6. Chapter 6: Darth Devius' Arrival

Dooku felt shockwaves in the Force much like the first, except... dark. And far closer than he felt comfortable with. He stood up as the blast doors to his personal chambers on Serenno were kicked down. ?: "Hello there... Darth Tyrannus." Dooku turned and ignited his lightsaber. "Only a Sith would know me by that name... Even so, you aren't one I have heard of. State your name." The monstrousity that kicked in the door walked inside the room, at his full height in an attempt to intimidate Dooku. He merely smiled. ?: "Darth Devius. Sealed in the Force, only just freed." Dooku ignited his lightsaber. Dooku: "You call yourself a Sith. Yet i can't sense you in the force." Another Devius appeared behind Dooku. Devius: "It's an art you'll never understand, used by Darth Vectivus." Dooku: "So you say. You are aware of the Rule of Two?" Devius: "What rule of Two? I haven't cared enough to listen to Darth Bane." Dooku then slashed at the original Devius in the ankle. His lightsaber didn't even leave a mark. Devius: "Armor forged from a Zillo beast." Dooku's lip curled. Dooku: "Annoying, but impressive. Can you show yourself in the force?" Devius did as asked, and Tyrannus was blasted against the wall as Devius laughed madly. "Ah, you old fool! I keep my force presence contained like that so i don't end up destroying my surroundings!" Dooku fell back onto the floor as Devius withdrew his Force presence again. Dooku: "So I might be willing to accept you as my apprentice, but there's two things you'll have to do." Devius kneeled. "Ask away, I haven't had a Sith master in five hundred years." Dooku: "Kill my current apprentice and a Jedi Master... Then you will be allowed to be my apprentice, truly." Devius noded, then assumed a meditative pose as his illusion vanished...


	7. Chapter 7: Introduction to Pain

Aria jumped into her starfighter, a Y-wing thats been enhanced. Her Astromech, R3-D3, nicknamed De-Three sqealed like an Astromech droid and jumped into its socket. Aria: "I know right! Our first assignment!" D3 chirped and warbled. "Come on De-Three, it won't be too bad." The droid warbled, seemingly reassured. Shethen flew to the de-facto flagship of the operation, the _Vulnerator_...

**I'm not good at describing battle scenes so I'll do a timeskip here.**

After the battle, her fleet returned to Coruscant for repairs and resupplying. Aria herself went to go report to the Jedi Council.

Aria: "I lost the _Pummeler,_ and half the entire fleets fighter compliment..." Yoda: "Ashamed, you must not be. A Heroic Victory, you had won." Mace Windu: "You just took down two Lucrehulks four Providences and thriteen Munificent frigates. Using only five cruisers and three fourths of their fighter compliment. Perhaps you'd be better on the bridge with your second in command?" Aria: "Yes please! I want to be where I'm most useful..." Obi-wan: "Very well... Master Yoda, she's your apprentice, what is your verdict?" Yoda: "Respect her wishes, we will." Aria smiled. After a few more minutes, the meeting was adjourned.


End file.
